Tales of the Butcher II- Renekton's Exodus
by M Knightium
Summary: It has been a while since Willow had died, and the League had forever been changed. However, old hatreds, are always renewed in the worst of times. Now, a threat has emerged that holds enough greatness, and enough horror, that not only is the League threatened...but the entire world. Can Renekton defeat the darkness...or will it consume him...just like his rage...
1. More Work

Blood pooled from him, as he stumbled back. The sky was a sickening purple and black, as darkened energy flooded the skies. Renekton stood his ground, Bloodfury active, as he let out a savage roar before charging at his assailant…only to hit the ground, a large wound on his stomach. He struggled to stand, as he stared into his foes face…fear for one evident on his face, He opened his jaws, and his spectral voice, now was dripping with fear. His eyes stared into the face of his attacker, as he said their name as if he still couldn't believe it.

"_Willow…" _Her skin was now a chalk white, as her eyes glimmered a horrific yellow; devoid of all mercy or life. Her robe remained intact, and Renekton could still see it; the large wound…from where she was impaled. She wore a sadistic smile, as he pointed her hand at his head, and let sinister black energy charge, before she fired it at the Butcher; ending his campaign for good…

**2 Years Ago…**

Life has changed for the Institute of War, for a wide array of reasons. One of the major reasons was the sudden loss of so many dedicated Champions. It has been a major gap in the past, but in time the Institute of War managed to have new faces become both Summoners and Champions alike. Word was still spoken of what transpired over 4 years ago in the Shadow Isles; the awakening of Bloodfury Renekton, but it is less tabooed now; becoming as spoken about as common dialogue. And of course, Renekton's himself was very much spoken about, as well as his rising popularity. He was soon to become the face of the League, and eventually their spokesman. But, something always has to ruin that, doesn't it?

Renekton was in his room, a whetstone in his hand, as he sharpened his blade. The Outback Skin had been considered his normal skin now, as he always wore it for a reason Melody easily guessed; in honor of Willow. The room was dark except for the parlor, as Renekton sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. His expression was macabre, for a specific reason. Today was March 23rd; the Anniversary of when he met Willow. He always used that day to separate himself from everyone else and work to improve himself…when really it was a façade to allow him to mourn once more. Right now, he was intent on improving his blade.

The door opened slowly, and Renekton didn't even bother going to get it. Melody poked her head in, as she looked around the darkened room with a curious glance.

"_Hey, you okay Renekton? You've been avoiding everyone for a bit now…"_

"_It's nothing dear, please, leave me for the time." _He scowled lightly when Melody entered regardless and closed the door behind her. He stopped sharpening his blade, as he looked at her.

"_Renekton, I know it's…"_

"_Yes…the day I met her…only-"_

"_She wouldn't want to see you depressed and grieving like this. You're the Butcher of the Sands; depression and melancholy don't suit you."_

"_I could have been stronger; I could have done something else for her."_

"_You did enough; they all got their judgment, and you're free. Let's go enjoy it."_

"_How? There hasn't been much to do lately-"_

"_Cho'Gath's having some kind of get together at his manor today. We should go. It'll be fun." _Her innocent smile made Renekton forget, for a moment, that she was a vampire…and also a yandere. Regardless, he found himself eased slightly, as he stood up slowly, and placed his blade on his back.

"_When is it?"_

"_A few minutes from now; thank god we don't need to dress fancy." _She beamed, and Renekton chuckled lightly as he hugged her. The gal was something…just like Willow. He told her to get moving, and he'd catch up. Reluctantly, Melody left the room after giving him a worried look. Alone, Renekton looked at the portrait of Willow on his dresser, and smiled. Melody was right…he needed to be happy for the time. Besides, Cho'Gath was also depressed; Kha'Zix died too. Renekton left the room a moment later, and saw no sign of Melody. She really was fast…and he questioned why she decided to leave at sunset; there was still sun to hurt her. He started walking with his head held high, as he smiled. Nothing could go wrong tonight; nothing had to…

…the Butcher should have remembered the whole jinx rule…

To Be Continued…


	2. Party Time

Cho'Gath's Manor was not difficult to reach. It only took Renekton a good 10 minutes, allowing him to be fashionably late. He gazed at the Manor, before continuing on. It was utterly massive, and had numerous aged commodities added to it, including an aged lake. Regardless, Renekton knocked twice, and a small hand opened the door. Kog'Maw was there, who beamed happily, and tried to hug Renekton…who instinctively backed away due to Kog'Maw currently drooling acid. He understood, and called inside:

"_Cho'Gath! Renekton here! Can we eat now?"_

"_Very well, but save some for our guests Kog'Maw." _The younger voidborn darted off, as Renekton entered, easily finding his way to the dining hall by the musk of food. There, he was pleased to find numerous friends, all doing things. Nocturne was reading something, Thresh was eating a mutton, Mundo was chugging a large keg of wine. Brand and Veiger were egging him on, and Mordikaiser was currently with Sona…for once not making out…despite him not having a visible mouth. Melody was next to Cho'Gath, who was at the head of the table, obviously in his Gentleman Skin. Upon seeing Renekton he smiled, and whistled sharply to catch everyone's attention.

"_Attention dear friends, the last of our party has arrived, so we may begin. Maid, bring our guest a bottle of my finest wine." _Renekton expected Katarina, but saw a different girl, whom he paid little focus to.

"_Cho'Gath, didn't Katarina work for you?"_

"_Oh my yes, she did; had to let her go though. I found her snooping around my study, and I found various things had gone missing. I had Kog'Maw accidentally spill some goo on her to reveal she had stolen several of my books. I didn't feel like eating such…filth, so I told her to leave and never return. Frankly, I do believe the League has her under lock-down, due to me being her only chance at redeption." _Renekton should have felt joy at her torment, but a pang of guilt hit him. He passed it off as nothing, and took his seat next to Melody, who smiled at him, offering a cup of wine. He took it with gentleness, and downed it slowly. The rest of the night flew by like a blur, with jokes, antics, and a weird rap battle between Thresh and Mundo, but the fun soon ended when the clock struck 11:50.

_"I do believe it's time to pay our dear respects to our deceased friend. Everyone, please bow your heads." _Around the table, everyone bowed their heads, as Cho'Gath actually shed a tear.

_"Kha'ZIx, you will be dearly missed. When you first arrived in the Insitute of War, you were but a frail outsider, scared of everything, but I saw potential in you. I helped you become the best Champion the League could mold, and I was proud when you exceded even my best standards." _He stopped mid sentence, as he turned his head, tears slowly pouring down.

_"Like I was there for you, you were there for me, even when I made horrid mistakes. If I could, I would bring you back, because you weren't just another Voidborn to me...you were my brother...and I miss you..."_

Everyone had their heads bowed, until a sudden disturbance occurred upstairs. It sounded like an explosion, and that was enough to get Renekton on his feet and up the stairs. There, he found the source of the issue.

Talon stood there, his blades ready, but with him...were those minions from the Shadow Isles. The large hole in the wall let Renekton know already he had a reason to end Talon.

_"Talon, why are you here? You aren't allowed here." _The assassin scowled lighly, and launched a dagger at Renekton. He moved left, and felt a sudden pain when Talon was in front of him in a second, his foot planted against Renekton's chest. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and rolled to his feet when one of Talon's minions slammed down their mace. Renekton grabbed his blade and sliced, killing the ones closest to him, and slicing open Talon's cheek, as he hissed in pain while stepping back. His eyes narrowed, Renekton held his blade offensivly, as the remaining minions charged. They were reduced to scraps in a few seconds, as Renekton sliced at Talon, who used his own force to throw off Renekton...but felt the slash of his rebound when he cleaved upwards. Talon hit the ground, but rolled to his feet in an instant, vanishing almost instantly. Renekton shook off his blade, when another explosion rang out, followed by several more, and not all of those were in the Manor; several were in the surrounding city. Looking outside, Renekton could see fires, as well as burning buildings. This was no ordinary attack, and this sure as hell wasn't random; someone planned this. Renekton turned from the window, and bolted for the stairs. Whoever organized this, they weren't just after Cho'Gath and himself; they wanted Bandle City gone too! This seige needed to be stopped, and answers needed to be obtained before something else happened that Renekton dreaded; someone targeting Melody.

To Be Continued

To the fans who want to see people more in character...that may be diffircult, due to the fact that if that happened, this story probably wouldn't exist. Almost all of the characters are OC at this point, and for reasons you will all see later. Stay tuned for more folks.

-M


	3. The Siege

"_Renekton! What's going on?!" _A worried Cho 'Gath asked Renekton, who landed on the bottom floor once more, as he ran to the window.

"_We're under attack, and so is Bandle City! We need to leave now!" _Several mana blasts impacted the wall. The wall soon caved in, and minions rushed in, only to be cut down by Nocturne's blades. Renekton looked around, heard a loud crunch, followed by a minion corpse hitting the floor missing its upper body. After belching loudly, Cho 'Gath said that they should move for the basement; there was a tunnel there leading away from the manor in case something like this occurred. Renekton nodded, and told Nocturne to lead everyone down there, while he defended them. Dubious, Cho 'Gath asked why he wouldn't flee as well, to which Renekton said:

"_They'll wipe us all out if we all go. If I stay I can get you guys far enough away before I have to go Bloodfury." _He rushed through that hole and leapt out, leaving Nocturne to evacuate the others.

Another minion fell dead to the pavement, as Renekton flicked the blood off his blade. So far he had cleared the manor's perimeter, but now he needed to help the city. He rushed towards downtown as quick as he could; the gentle night sky slowly turning into a darkened storm. It became a downpour as Renekton reached the city, seeing people flee from the minions, and he saw Taric there as well…commanding the minions. Renekton figured the gam pansy would be against him. Upon seeing Renekton, Taric smirked and motioned for all his minions to focus on Renekton.

"_Surprised to see me Renekton?" _He asked with a smirk, which vanished when Renekton retorted with: _"__Yeah, the gay bar down the street was hiring apparently." _Anger flooding the man, he ordered the minions to attack, and they charged forward…only to see Renekton's eyes glimmer red, before he slashed several times, killing them all. Alone, Taric was tempted to face Renekton alone, but upon seeing the Butcher's murderous glare, he back-pedaled, and heard the stomps Renekton made as he was no doubt pursuing him. The chase went on for a few minutes, until Taric entered a large park, where he stumbled back upon seeing Renekton in front of him, blade at his side. However, Taric simply whistled sharply, and Renekton barely had time to suddenly slash his blade and cut an arrow in half. Looking at where it came from, Renekton saw the form of Varus there, with Wukong next to him. Using this chance, Taric fled the scene, as Renekton gave no chase; his real foes stood before him.

"_We should have figured Taric would fail," _Varus said, raising his bow while Wukong readied his staff: _"__Now we get the pleasure of ending the fated Butcher ourselves."_

"_What's the point of this anyhow? Willow's dead, you and your little guild have no point here."_

'_Ah, but that's where you are incorrect Renekton. You see, after Elsie's death a few Champions who hate you decided that why should we stop with you, when we could destroy the League as well, maybe even crumble this pathetic society? So, nothing personally, but we can't have you in the way, can we?" _He fired an arrow, and Renekton easily cut it in half. He fired several more, as Wukong sprung at Renekton, only for him to punch the monkey the head, but take several arrows to the shoulder. He didn't bother crying out, as his rage slowly healed him. Varus saw this, and fired more arrows…just as Renekton held up Wukong as a meat shield. The arrows all hit him, and before Varus' eyes he was torn apart. Renekton readied his blade, and sliced once more; shattering Varus' bow…and the Arrow of Retribution stopped moving, deceased.

Bandle City was still under siege, as Renekton fought off the minions as best he could. Eventually, with much of his rage, he managed to end them, and save about 40% of the city from being destroyed. Returning to the manor, Renekton was still alarmed about all of this. His enemies were still here? Didn't they all stop when Renekton personally cut apart everyone who opposed him in Vilemaw's cavern? Opening the door to the manor, Renekton was greeted with Nocturne's frightened form, his eyes widened in panic.

'_Renekton, we have a major issue!"_

"_What is it? The minions are all dead, and I know about the enemy wanting to re-form-"_

"_It's Melody; she's hurt." _That got him moving, as they both moved as fast as they could to the tunnel, as Renekton sprinted as fast as he legs could take him. Finally, he could see the vague shapes of the others ahead in the large tunnel…and smell the coppery stench of blood. Finally, Renekton reached them, only to see Melody supported against the wall…with a large dagger next to her, coated in blood…her blood…

To Be Continued…


	4. Horrific Tragedy

_"Melody?! Melody?! Wake up! WAKE UP!" _Renekton cradled Melody's form, as she drifted in and out of consciousness. He was beyond vexed, as he looked to Cho'Gath.

"_What happened to her? Why is she like this?!" _

"_It was the Blade's Shadow. He was here a few minutes ago, and from what I saw he hit Thresh pretty hard, and threw this dagger, as hard as he could, at Melody. I sent up a rupture behind him, and I may have got him, seeing this trail of blood."_

Looking at the dagger, Renekton examined it, and heard Vel'Koz perk up as he floated near Melody.

"_If I may, I __must examine this weapon. It looks…odd." _His tentacle snatched up the dagger, as he looked over it. When his pupil suddenly thinned, Renekton grew worried.

"_Spit it out! What is it?"_

"_It appears that this blade is…poisoned; more specifically filled with a hollow interior that allowed a capsule to be stored within and to allow the contents to be injected within the victim. From what I can see here, Melody was injected with 6/7__th__ of the vial."_

"_What kind of poison is it; how potent is it?"_

"_From what I can see here…fatal." _Everyone went silent, as Renekton tried to desperately dis-believe it.

'_No! Melody can'__t die! She won't; she's a vampire; isn't she immune to poisons?"_

"_It's her vampirism that makes this venom toxic to her. Her body is trying to recover yet at the same time it cannot recover! We need to get her home, immediately!"_

"_I…I might have…a way." _Melody finally spoke up, as she looked at Renekton. Her red orbs were darkened heavily, as she asked everyone to gather around her, as her hand glowed. Soon, blue/white rings gathered around them, as they all recognized her actions; Recall. In an instant, they were gone from the scene, leaving behind only the dagger and Melody's blood…

"_Will she live, Vel'Koz?" _Renekton asked him, as he stood with the Eye of the Void in the infirmary, late at night. Melody lay in the bed, in a hospital gown, hooked up to an IV, as she lay unconscious, a pace-maker next to her, monitoring her still acceptable pulse. Vel'Koz wrote down more equations on his holographic keyboard, before finally looking at Melody.

"_Uncertain. The venom is destroying her cells, yet she continues to regenerate them and produce new ones at the same time. I've had every healer we still have here try their best, but all their magic did was accelerate the cellular destruct__ion and make her body less capable of healing itself. The only think we can do for the time being is wait, and hope there's a cure."_

"_Then why not go find one?" _Nasus stood behind them, alerting Renekton to a small extent, and making Vel'Koz look over in acknowledgement. He approached the comatose Melody, and turned his head to look at his distraught brother. _"If you say it is __venom from something, then it is natural, and that means the cure exists in nature somewhere. Am I correct Vel'Koz?"_

"_Astonishingly yes; I've broken down the components in the venom, and I have estimated that there are a few things needed to if not reverse the effects, at least subdue and slow them long enough for Melody to recover."_

"_Well where's the stuff? I'll find it!"_

"_I know Renekton, thankfully you've never lost hope, even in the face of death. I'll compile a list of things needed, and soon, we will not only have her restored, but we'll be able to permanently wipe out our foes for good…"_

"_Taric, are you sure this plan will work? Not all gems can be controlled by your magic."_

"_Shut up Talon, least I __have__ a plan."_

"_Katarina and I were the ones who distracted the Terror of the Void, long enough to throw that dagger."_

"_That was your big plan? The reason we attacked Bandle City? We were just assassinating some vampire bitch?"_

"_Not at all, we just needed to keep Renekton busy. Here we are." _They stood in Vilemaw's cavern; uninhabited for years. Taric was about to ask why Talon brought him when he saw it. The Nexus that Elise stole; it was still intact. Approaching it, Talon ran a hand along it, as he turned to look at Taric.

"_The Nexus can bring back deceased Champions, if touched by a Summoner. However, I found a loophole; someone who can control gems can perhaps make it respond."_

"_You want to resurrect all of those slain by Renekton? Aren't they evil?"_

"_Aren't we? We all want the same thing here, and now, we can obtain it. Today, the League falls, and tomorrow…the world bows down to us…" _Taric approached the gem, and when he touched it, it began to glimmer. Talon smirked, as he knew that their plan was coming to order. Now, they needed to keep Melody dying, so there would be no way Renekton could come close to stopping them…

To Be Continued.

I've read the reviews, and I must say you all do raise concerning points. But. I need to let you all know a few things.

First, I have a list of champions I detest sure, but I don't hate all of them. It's just that if you haven't guessed it yet, we're running out of bad guys. I have to turn a few liked Champions bad in order to keep this going at all times.

I don't despite Talon. Wukong, or Varus. I have rarely fought Talon, and when I do I always win; he just seems like an evil Champion. Varus as well. Wukong is here because we're running out…also Yi's dead, so he's pissed at Renekton as well.

I've only played as, in my entire league career, Cho'Gath, Nocturne, Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Renekton, and briefly Sivir at one point or another. If you all really desire, I can put the list of hated champions, starting from the bottom (respectably hated) to the top (kill of sight). And anyone remembers Teemo is still at the top of my hate list for numerous reasons.

I am sorry to those who like Talon, Varus, and Wukong. And anyone who likes Teemo…please get help. If not for me, then for your family's sake. You need medical attention if you love Teemo.

The Taric gay joke is inspired by one of his skins, as well as his overall overlook. His only badass skin is Bloodstone. 


	5. The Quest Begins

The woods were quiet and yet calm. Renekton wasn't really bothered by it; he was here on a job after all. Vel'Koz had informed him on the first item needed to create an anti virus; an extract from the Blue Rose; a weird flower that grew in strange areas. Renekton walked around, still unsure of things, as he sliced down a tree. So far, he had been out here for about 4 hours, and found nothing.

_"Where the hell is that stuff," _He said to himself, as he cleaved apart another tree and saw something; a cavern. At the mouth, Renekton saw what he was looking for, as he approached it with little fear. He stopped when he heard crying within. He walked in slowly...and saw Annie slumped against the wall, head buried in her hands, her dress matted with dirt and grime. Renekton could already smell she hadn't bathed in weeks. Upon seeing the Butcher she suddenly bolted up, fire in her hand.

_"Easy kid, I'm not here to kill you again," _He said, as he grabbed the rose carefully: _"I'm getting this and leaving."_

_"Why should I let you walk away; you're the reason life's so shitty for me now!"_

_"You put yourself in this position. I'm not wanting to kill you, but trust me; I get antsy when I don't kill for 24 hours. So you best sit the hell down." _She stood there for a few moents...before lowering her hands. Renekton nodded...and raised his blade just in time to stop a strike from Katarina.

_"You again?" _He spoke, as he sent her back, the rose tucked onto his belt. She smirked, as she whistled, and he saw another foe, Darius. Now, Renekton had a three way fight, as Darius struck first; only to have his hit parried and for Renekton to slash a hole on in his cheek. He stumbled back, as Tibbers lunged for the Butcher. Renekton cut the bear in half, and kicked the pieces at Annie, who hit the wall, as Katarina managed to stab Renekton's arm...and felt him grab her hand and slam her into the ground, before roughly stomping on her throat; ending her. Snarling, Renekton ripped the blade from his arm and hurled it at Darius, who was unable to stop it when it jabbed through his neck. He hit the ground, as Renekton approached Annie, and stood over her, his blade ready to cut her apart.

_"Wait! I can explain!"_

_"Save it, you sealed your fate already."_

_"But I know what's going on this time! What happened in Bandle City!" _Renekton stopped, and grabbed her by her neck to pull her up.

_"Talk."_

So from Annie, Renekton learned that there was some shit going down on the Shadow Isles again. He let her go this time; seeing as how she was already miserable enough. But why were Katarina and Darius trying to stop him? Also, that fight, he didn't even need Fury. He did it by himself. Did that mean he needed it less? More questions, and some may never be answered. As Renekton walked back towards the Institute of War, he knew that this was only the beginning of something he knew would escalate past his knowing.

How right he was...

(I've been gone for a long time; life was calling, and I was sick. Due to my rough issues, I won't be able to update as often as I used to. I'm sorry. But devoted fans can wait. I'll try to upload whenever I can, so please, be patient. You guys are epic.)


	6. Creeps From the Deep

Well...this was a bad idea. This went through Renekton's head, as he stood with Cho'Gath, Thresh, and Nautilus. Thresh was in his Deep Terror skin, and Cho'Gath was in his Loch Ness skin. Renekton wore his Pool Party skin, and instead of a lifeguard board he held his Outback blade. Looking at Thresh, Nautilus asked him why they were diving deep in the sea of terror. His answer was simple.

_"Vel'Koz said we need something down here; an Eye of a Dark Angler Fish. Says it's important."_

_"I don't envy you; those things are...dangerous. They're giant creatures, and are almost impossible to kill."_

_"We just want the eye, not the head." _Renekton spoke, as he adjusted his trunks. This skin always made him look retarded, but it was the only "water worthy" skin he had. He also needed a spell allowing water breathing. They all nodded, and plunged into the dark waters below. Underwater, Renekton opened his jaws and took a breath, and it felt like breathing air. Nodding, he saw Thresh scanning the area, his chains swinging as he sent them onto a rock below to anchor himself down. Cho'Gath started swimming downwards as Nautilus just sank. Renekton swam downwards, his blade on his back, as he moved with his team. They moved at a steady pace, covering a lot of aquatic ground, as they all heard something above them, as they delved into an aquatic cavern. Renekton looked...and saw Nami there, looking at them with a confused look.

_"Oh, Nami, hello there." _Cho'Gath greeted her kindly, as she waved at them. Renekton was not really bothered by her; she was actually neutral towards him. Thresh stood on the bottom of the cavern with Nautilus as they walked around, while Renekton continued to keep floating. He turned, and his eyes widened when something came into view rapidly. It was large, dark, and looked like a giant purple and black eel with glowing neon green eyes and a large angler fish light in its head. The major issue...was that it was speeding right at them at an alarming rate; its maw open, revealing a darkness none should see; with thousands of sharp teeth! All of them snapped into action; Thresh flinging his chain at Nami, letting it wrap around her before yanking her downwards out of the path of the thing as Cho'Gath threw several spikes and shot down. Renekton moved to the side and pulled his blade off his back and dove under, as the thing soared overhead and went deeper into the cave.

"_What the hell was that thing?" _Renekton asked Nautilus as he regrouped with everyone. The Titan of the Depths answered, as he readied his anchor: _"__The thing we came for; we need to rip out its eye and get out of here, before we're all killed.__"_

"_I'll get it; you guys try to bring this damn thing down!" _Renekton swam after it quickly, as Nautilus used his anchor to move faster, and Thresh followed suit; moving after them, as well as Cho'Gath. Renekton was the first to catch up to it, as he stabbed his blade into its side and held on. The beast let out a roar as it began to slow, as Renekton used Slice to move up to its head and look at it, as it stopped completely to look at the Butcher of the Sands.

"_You have something I want; I suggest you submit, and let it happen." _The thing lowered its head...and Renekton's eyes widened when he saw what, or better yet, who, was on its head.

Fizz; Alive and well, and currently in his Void Skin. He stared at Renekton with a glare.

"_YOU." _He snarled, as Fizz smiled. _"__Surprised to see me crocodile?"_

"_What the fuck do you think? I thought you died when that bird got you a long time ago."_

"_It let go when I punched it. I fell in a void portal opened, as something came out. I was in there, waiting, growing stronger, and here I am; ready to take revenge!"_

"_For you getting a full bitch-slap of karma. And personally you best stand the fuck down before I cut you apart again."_

"_I think not! It's 'bout time I end you and make sure that the Butcher drowns in my depths!" _His eyes widened when Renekton suddenly shot towards him, and slashed at the fish's head, as he readied his trident and stopped another strike. Renekton slashed at him quickly, as Fizz tried to stop all the attacks, as the giant creature began to move again, slamming into walls as it swam. Renekton felt Fizz stab his leg, and manage to flip him onto his back.

"_Where's your rage Renekton?" _Fizz sneered, as he stabbed the trident down on Renekton's arm, causing him to growl in pain. _"__Can't get mad anymore?"_

"_No, but I can." _Fizz suddenly felt an anchor slam into his head, as he drifted up, and saw Nautilus standing there, Thresh next to him as well as Cho'Gath. The moment the little fish was off him; Renekton snatched up his own trident, and threw it like a spear...and impaled Fizz through the chest. His eyes widened as he looked down at the fatal wound, and felt Thresh's chain hook around him and slam him into the wall, before ripping him apart.

"_Well, he's dead," _Cho'Gath spoke, as he looked down at the still moving monster: _"__Now how will we stop this thing?" _Renekton thought for a moment, before stabbing his blade down into its head, and he lifted himself up...and spun. He started spinning as fast as he could...and started to dig into its head. Blood floated into the water, as Renekton started to dig through its head at a rapid pace...and burst out from its bottom jaw. He had tunneled clean through its head! Renekton swam up to his friends as the thing soon came to a stop, and hit the cave floor. Nautilus looked at Renekton with a shocked look, as the Butcher stabbed into its eye, and ripped it out.

"_This thing was supposed to be almost unkillable."_

"_Hence; __almost__. Now...how do we get out of here?"_

"_We keep going through here, and in an hour we'll be near Zaun." _They all started moving, as Renekton started to dwell on the fight, and came to a shocking realization. Like the bout against Annie, his rage wasn't needed at all in this fight. It felt...distant...gone. Was he really losing it? The thought of that scared Renekton slightly. Regardless, Melody mattered right now; the rage could be worried about later.

To Be Continued...


	7. Lost Power

_"So...you believe your rage has somehow faded?" _Vel'Koz questioned Renekton, after he handed him the eye of the monster. The Butcher nodded, as he looked at the bed containing Melody; her sleeping face seeming peaceful despite the threat of imminent death looming.

_"When the team and I clashed with Fizz and that monster...I couldn't go berserk. It felt...so far away."_

_"Hmm...Interesting, allow me to conduct some tests...would you kindly?" _He rolled his hand, and was a bit alarmed when some kind of purple searchlight shot from Vel'Koz's eye as he looked over Renekton, before bringing up that holographic chalkboard.

_"Hmm...Most interesting..."_

_"What; is it about my rage?"_

_"Indeed. It seems that despite your efforts, your rage has begun to deteriorate to a drastic extent. The cause I am unsure of, but the results being that you don't draw power from fury anymore. In common terms...you are cured."_

Renekton had no means to respond. He didn't know if this was a good thing or bad thing. Indeed his rage was in fact treated...but too early. He needed to be able to defend Melody and the Institute, in case any more banished ones returned. Vel'Koz saw his concern, and finally spoke up.

_"There may be a means to recover it; possibly without means you'll detest. But until I manage to discover it, it'll be best that you find the final thing we need; the Soul Stone."_

"_And where is that?"_

"_In the Freljord; the Cave of Bad Dreams. I've asked Braum to guide you there; he knows the land more than Ashe."_

"_I wonder why she isn't helping, nor Sejuani."_

"_Oddly, both of them vanished for some reason. I don't know really; besides Braum offers the best success."_

"_Fine." _Personally Renekton had neither anger nor resentment to Braum. He was a newer champion, and he was very effective in defense. Picking up his weapon from the wall, Renekton started walking, hoping that this was all they needed to save Melody…

Meanwhile, in Vilemaw's cavern, something was afoot. The Nexus that had been stolen was now a sickening black and red, and standing around it, was Bloodstone Taric, as well as Elsie, her eyes narrowed as she stared into the gem.

"_So you really can bring us all back." _

"_Indeed, but some of us aren't willing to stand with us anymore; we need to do something."_

"_We'll worry about that later on. But for now…our latest ally must be reborn." _Someone appeared in a burst of red light in front of the Nexus, and Elsie smiled when she looked at her.

"_Welcome back…Willow."_

To Be Continued.

I've looked at the reviews for this story, and I must clear up a few things.

The Outback Skin I like for several reasons, the main one being he reminds me of the Stranger from Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath.

I technically can't play other champions because I've only played a very small around: Cho'Gath, Nocturne, Renekton, Skarner, Kha'Zix, and Kog'Maw. The rest either seem to valiant, or too…not me. My play style consists of avoiding combat and picking off my foes. So basically indeed these Champions match me; as Renekton I'll always seem to avoid mass fighting, as well as when I play as Cho'Gath.

I hate Teemo. Really because I have a severe hatred for cute flurry things with "adorable" voices. Plus in most stories I've seen, he's always getting his ass kicked. Personally why would he be on Renekton's side?

Of course Viktor's gonna be evil. Why would he side with the Butcher?

I'll make the list of Champions I hate in a chapter before the next one: The Cave of Bad Dreams. Remember, it's from top, most despised, to the bottom, most respectably hated: like I don't hate them but I don't enjoy fighting them.


	8. The Cave of Nightmares

_"Come, we must make haste!" _Braum called over his shoulder at Renekton who followed at a slowed rate. They were deep in the Freljord, and Renekton was starting to feel the cold really mess with him. He sighed, as he looked around. Due to the threat of a major fight looming in the distance, Renekton came prepared. He wore his Runic Wars Armor, and held his Blood fury blade. It wasn't the most powerful armor known, but he liked it regardless, even without the skin.

"_Still Renekton," _Braum asked him as they slowly trekked up the treacherous mountainside: _"__Why are you wearing that kind of armor?"_

"_Protection; I found out how to change my armor and clothes on the go using Summoner Magic." _Braum knew this was as close as he was gonna get to a full answer, so let it be as they continued moving. The Cave was not hard to reach, as the Heart of the Freljord smashed away a few rocks and showed Renekton the entrance.

"_Here we are; the Cave of Nightmares!"_

"_I thought it was Bad Dreams."_

"_Bad Dreams __are__ Nightmares Renekton."_

"_Yeah, whatever; any idea why it's called Cave of Nightmares?"_

"_Something about those entering being cursed with ungodly hallucinations."_

That worried Renekton, as he slowly descended down the dark passage. He turned back, and saw Braum still standing there.

"_Aren't ya comin'?"_

"_Unfortunately no my friend; with Queen Ashe and king Tryndamere gone suddenly the Freljord has plummeted into bad times, and we're very easy to attack." _As cowardly as that sounded, it was actually a good reason. Renekton nodded, and continued his descent into the cavern depths.

It had only been an hour and Renekton was growing anxious. He saw not a thing, and he was deep in the cave; using a small orb as a lantern as he continued moving. So far, he saw nothing, and was growing irritated, not afraid.

"_Renekton...__" _A voice suddenly spoke to him, as he looked around suddenly, his blade ready. That sounded like...no...he was dead. Renekton continued moving again, and heard it again.

"_Renekton...you failed me..." _Kha'Zix? That was beyond impossible; Renekton watched him die. He stopped in his tracks when he looked ahead...and saw his friend...decaying...and with an eye missing.

"_Kha'Zix?! No...no that's not fucking right; you're dead!"_

"_Because of you! Because of you, I had to defy my beloved Elsie, and I died because of your refusal to face facts!" _He flicked his blades as his mangled wings extended. _"Now, I can kill and consume you too__!" _He lunged at Renekton, who rolled out of the way and flicked his blade as he prepared to strike. Kha'Zix lunged again, and Renekton sliced at his wings; cutting them apart as he had a firm grip on the only source of light. Kha'Zix let out a roar, and shot several spikes at Renekton, who sliced at them all and shattered them and felt the air leave him as Kha'Zix kicked him hard in the chest. Renekton stood back up, and when Kha'Zix lunged this time, he sliced...and his old friend's head fell away and hit the ground. Renekton looked at the now dead body, and watched it dissipate into darkness. It was a hallucination... Kha'Zix was never trying to kill him. Renekton actually worried that other dead allies could attack him. Thankfully not many were dead...except...

Now Renekton was in the bottom of the cavern, as he followed an odd sound. It sounded like...working, and drills; mining really. He saw a brighter light ahead, and dulled his as he moved closer, until he reached the source...and was shocked.

Minions, all armed with pick-axes and drills, even super-minions digging, as a large pool of a strange purple glowing tar lit up the whole cave. Renekton had a bad feeling, as he looked around, and saw someone who he knew was an enemy: Viktor. He stood there; standing on a large rock, as he watched the minions work. Renekton kept out of sight, as he heard the Machine Herald speak to his minions.

"_Hurry up with that Dark Matter my minions, we need it for the experiment!" _He waved his hand, and Renekton watched them drag in the battered and bruised form of Talon, as the minions prop him up so Viktor could look him in the eye.

"_Ah, the treasonous Talon; you tried to skip out on us__ after we demolished Bandle City...how sad."_

"_I was...told I could leave...after I attacked Melody; I don't even hate her! You guys blackmailed me into assisting you!"_

"_Ah, indeed we did, but could you blame us? Almost all of you were brainwashed with a few of our magic; but now, since you've become resistant to our control, I think it's time we make use of you...one final time." _The minions dragged him to the dark pool, and plunged him in. Renekton was worried slightly...and watched the goo start to rise up...and reform and shape itself, until the Butcher was looking at Talon again, in his Crimson Elite skin, his visor glowing a hellish red.

"_How may I serve my masters?" _His voice was two toned now, and distorted. That goo...it didn't possess Talon, it copied his form! Viktor nodded, and suddenly looked in Renekton's direction.

"_And alas, the famous Butcher of the Sands arrives!" _He exclaimed, as the darker Talon looked towards him. _"Talon, as my first order, throw Renekton into the pool as well; Elsie could use his power in our campaign."_

"_Yes master." _He suddenly lunged in an instant, as Renekton dropped the orb and raised his blade to counter the strike; backing up as he sliced several times, the Blade's Shadow posing as issue as Renekton eventually sliced down and cut at his legs; only for Talon to leap over the blade and slam his fist into Renekton's side, as the Butcher's armor stopped it barely, but it still hurt. He punched Talon in the stomach, and raised his blade before slicing down, cutting the clone's arm off, before he used Ruthless Predator on it; stunning it for a moment before he moved his blade back, and slashed once; decapitating it. Viktor sighed, as another clone rose from the pool.

"_Change of plans, minions, get this stuff barreled and get it out of here. Talon, keep him from halting our escape." _He started walking, as the minions started to gather up the substance in large barrels as they started walking in a uniform motion as Renekton leapt down, and was sent into the wall from a blast from Viktor.

"_Then I asked myself, dear Renekton, why I don'__t kill you myself; I'm stronger than you, and I have an edge." _He let his gloves spark, as he fired a continuous beam at Renekton, who stopped it by holding his blade in front of him; the heat burning his armor as he was slowly pushed back. Renekton grit his teeth, as he tried to get mad, to get his rage again...but he felt nothing, as he was pushed back even further. His arms bulged with muscle, as he slowly began to walk forward, as the beam continued its assault. Viktor seemed impressed, as he turned up the power.

"_I can't say I'm not impressed Butcher; even the Might of Demacia's blade would have shattered by now." _His approval soon became worry as Renekton was right in front of him, and he slammed the blade into him; sending him back long enough for Renekton to kick out his legs, and cut his robotic arm clean off!

"_Agh! Damnit! It took me 6 hours to make that!" _

"_And it'll take an eternity to put you back together." _He slashed again and cut his arm off, as well as a leg, making Viktor collapse to the ground, as Renekton drove the blade down, and a minion stopped it, shielding The Machine Herald with his own body, as more started to drag Viktor away with the barrels. The clone of Talon slammed his fist into Renekton's back before drawing his blade, and the was alarmed when he caught his arm in his jaws and sent him into the wall, as he started cutting down the minions...and realized a moment later that most had escaped, with the barrels as well, and the clone seemed to vanish as well. Cursing under his breath, Renekton approached the dwindled pool...and a hand burst from it, alarming him, before he realized it was Talon's.

"_Help...me..." _He uttered, as Renekton slowly took his hand and dragged him out onto the ground, keeping him on his back as he coughed up that purple stuff. _"You were never with them." _Renekton spoke, as Talon sat up slowly, now coughing up blood from his wounds. He nodded, as he lay back down on the ground.

"_Katarina said it was crucial to the family, and I had no idea I'd be killing an __innocent person. Assassinating someone is one thing, but setting fire to a whole city? I wanted out, but she and Darius said that if I fled they'd hunt me down and kill me. When I heard they were dead, I made a break for it..."_

"_You were caught I assume." _

"_Taric is a bigger ass kissing pansy than I thought. Damn fool attacked me, and let Viktor find me."_

"_You're dying aren't you?"_

"_Yeah…internal bleeding." _Renekton knelt down as he tried to think of something that could help the Blade's Shadow. Talon saw his expression, and placed a hand on his leg.

"_It's ok…I know my death is near…and I welcome it."_

"_I can get you back to Sona; she'll fix you-"_

"_No, it'll be too easy for Elsie's forces to get you. It'll be best…if…I stay here."_

"_You're gonna die…"_

"_I said that. Just, Renekton," _He lifted himself up as his hand clenched Renekton's hand: _"__Promise me that you'll stop them. Promise me, you'll defeat them and stop them from destroying the League. I never wanted it to fall…and it looks like I won't be able to see my foes die…" _Renekton nodded slowly, and Talon took one final breath…before his eyes closed and his breathing ceased. Feeling for a pulse, Renekton concluded that he was indeed dead. Standing up slowly he looked at the pool, and pulled a small vial off his belt before he dipped it into the pool and collecting some of the ooze. Vel'Koz would want to have a look at this stuff, as he found the item for the cure; a Nether Stone. Who knew why it was in there, but he had it, as he looked at Talon's corpse, and with his blade, he dug a small hole in the ground before setting Talon in it and burying him. The man didn't deserve his death, and Renekton promised to end Elsie for a second time. This needed to be done…for everyone.

Renekton returned to the Institute of War…and saw some damage had been done to it. He cocked his head, as he walked inside, and walking to the room Melody was in, he saw Vel'Koz outside…unconscious.

"_Vel'Koz?" _He knelt down and asked him, as the Eye of the Void slowly came to. _"__What happened?"_

"…_we were attacked. Elsie sent several Champions, and they did some damage, but we're ok."_

"_And Melody? Where is she?" _Vel'Koz fell silent, as one of his tentacles pointed at the caved in door. Renekton walked through hesitantly, and saw it.

Melody lay in the bed, a large wound on her side, dying. Dropping his blade Renekton was at her side in an instant, looked at the wound as he examined it. He didn't want to believe it…but the proof was irrefutable; this was a fatal strike; Melody had only moments left to live.

"_I…should have come faster…" _He spoke, his voice strained lightly, as he held her close: _"__I could have protected you…saved you."_

"_It's ok…Renekton." _Her hand gently stroked his head, as she took a strained breath: _"__Life was pleasant for me…with you. I'm not afraid of dying…" _She watched him looked up at her, his eyes filled with despair.

"_I know we'll be together in time…so always remember…I…love…you…" _Her eyes close…and they did not re-open. Renekton felt time slow, as his hands trembled, and his eyes suddenly turned pitch black; his pupils red, as he felt one thing: anger. An anger so great, it trumped his original fury by a long shot. He raised his head, and let out a blood curdling roar, that seemed to echo through the entire Institute of War. Melody, had perished…and in her death she re-awakened the one thing everyone feared: the Wrath of the Butcher. His rage was reborn, more dangerous than ever, as Renekton only had one thought on his mind: revenge. He wanted Elsie to burn, and every one she worked with to be torn apart, limb from limb. And he personally wanted to be the one to kill them all.

He made a promise…and he'd be damned if he abandoned it now…

To Be Continued. 


End file.
